"Red" Trailer
The "Red" Trailer first aired at the end of the Red vs. Blue Season 10 finale credits on November 5th, 2012. The trailer shows Ruby Rose fighting Beowolves with her weapon, Crescent Rose. The song that plays throughout the trailer is called "Red Like Roses". Landmarks in the trailer include a snow-ridden forest with a wide, circular prairie, where Ruby and the Beowolves fight, and a marker at the edge of the cliff, unofficially dubbed the Cliffside Altar. Summary Ruby is seen under the full moon overlooking a grave on the side of a cliff. She leaves and passes through a forest, only to be confronted by a pack of Beowolves who quickly surround her. Three wolves rush forward and attack, but Ruby vanishes in a flash of rose petals before appearing above them and shoots the wolves with her weapon, Crescent Rose. Her weapon then transforms into a scythe and she wraps the blade around one of the Beowolves. She nods, then cuts it in half by using the recoil of a shot she fired. Ruby then slams the scythe into the ground to brace it as she fires several rounds at the approaching Beowolves that come out of the woods to join the fight. Ruby is then engaged by 3 Beowolves, all of which are swiftly cut down by Ruby, who utilizes a flurry of attacks to de-limb and destroy the former two, before decapitating the last one. Two more rush her, before Ruby wraps her scythe around the closest one, before shooting, which cleaves the former in half, while the one farther away gets hit by Crescent's round. Another duo attack, one gets swiftly disarmed, literally, before having its legs sliced off, killing it, before the second rushes in - only to get Crescent Rose wrapped around its throat, blade first, before Ruby jumps into the air and onto its back, before firing, cleanly decapitating it. As Ruby flies up into the air due to the recoil, she shoots Crescent, while using both the recoil, and her blade to swiftly down three more wolves. A fourth on the ground level then manages to strike her, sending her flying back. Ruby then stands straight, observes the Beowolf armada, and ejects Crescent Rose's magazine, before flipping Crescent's orientation. She then discharges Crescent, the new magazine amplifies her recoil, causing her to fly forward at insanely fast speeds. She swiftly kills two more Beowolves, while the others look on in shock - just in time for Ruby to reach the large pack. She swiftly enters, and utilizes Crescent Rose to its entirety to destroy all of the Beowolves with multiple shots, strikes, stabs and slices. As limbs and bullet casings fly, Ruby finishes the final Beowolf before firing one last round from Crescent which causes a massive explosion, while she flips into the air and lands without flaw, before posing with Crescent while casings fall down around her. Transcript }} Characters }} Inconsistencies Trivia *Upon airing the "Red" Trailer, many Red vs. Blue Fans felt that the series was ending; however, the staff at Rooster Teeth confirmed that Red vs. Blue was still in production and would return with an 11th season. *The tombstone at the beginning of the "Red" Trailer reads "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter", an allusion to Thomas Moore's poem, The Last Rose of Summer.Wikipedia - The Last Rose of Summer **It was later revealed that Summer Rose was the name of Ruby's mother. *Monty stated that Ruby's actions in the trailer are "out of character", and it was more of a weapon demonstration. *The "Red" Trailer is the only trailer that features the creatures of Grimm. Although the RWBY Manga states that the Giant Armor in the White Trailer is a special Grimm. Image Gallery RedTrailerSC1.png|At the Cliffside Altar 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png|Ruby, standing by the Cliffside Altar 1001 Red Trailer 1284.png|Ruby, walking through the Cliffside Forest 1001 Red Trailer 1335.png|A Beowolf briefly appears sprinting through the Cliffside Forest crow red trailer.png|A crow quickly swoops past, high above Ruby. 1001 Red Trailer 1976.png|Beowolves lunging at Ruby RedTrailerSC2.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in gun form RedTrailerSC7.png|Ruby about to slay a Beowolf 1001 Red Trailer 2897.png|Ruby slaying an old Beowolf 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Ruby, posing in front of the Moon 1001 Red Trailer 3150.png|A dead Beowolf's body, dissolving into rose petals RedTrailerSC3.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in scythe form 1001 Red Trailer 3782.png|Ruby, dismembering the attacking Beowolves 1001 Red Trailer 4793.png|A large pack of Beowolves RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby, using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed 1001 Red Trailer 5590.png|Monty's hint pertaining to a hidden fact in Ruby's trailer 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Raining bullet casings RedTrailerSC5.png|"Red" Trailer credits RedTrailerSC6.png|Official design of Ruby revealed Video References Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1